


It Will Be Alright

by Vante_20



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Mark Lee (NCT), Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Creepy, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, OT9 - Freeform, Obsession, Protective Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Protective Lee Taeyong, Protective Suh Youngho | Johnny, Sad Nakamoto Yuta, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Violence, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vante_20/pseuds/Vante_20
Summary: Hi! Could you please do a Yuta centric fic without ships? There's literally no Yuta-centric fics and it's super depressing. Preferably the other members worrying about Yuta in some way, possibly a kidnapping-fic like the one you've done for Lucas if you're okay with writing one with the same general story. Just something about Yuta and the other members that doesn't have ships or the ships aren't the main focus. Thank you! I really like your work so far!
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta & Everyone, Nakamoto Yuta/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iloveyuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyuta/gifts).



Yuta felt happy when the choreographer hyung announced that he will be taking a three month break after years of working with them. He couldn't wait to see the little angel joining his choreographer's family, even hoping man would bring the little one to practice. Yuta loved kids and making them laugh with silly antics.  
He hugged the man after they finished the practice and packed up. The man ruffled his hair and continued explaining the members about the substitute teacher joining them from tomorrow. Yuta was pushed away by Haechan who wanted to cling to their teacher too, making the others chuckle as Yuta flicked his temple. 

The next morning they were left surprised as the substitute teacher introduced himself. Kwang-ssi was impressive with a height of around 6 ft. and muscular gait. He bowed and smiled, revealing dimples. Yuta heard Jungwoo whispering about the man being capable of being an idol himself. The man in question stepped forward to shake each member's hand and when he faced Yuta his lips tugged in a different smile, one Yuta wished he could decipher. 

Soon they were practicing all of their songs as the choreographer praised the members for their performance. By the end of the session, each member felt motivated by the words of encouragement and praise ready on tongue for the substitute teacher. Even when they got back to the dorms Yuta could hear Jaehyun and Mark talking about the elder. Yuta didn't disagree with them. The man was quite skilled and had praised even Yuta after Kick It routine but something about him just didn't settle well. Yuta shrugged it off and ran to claim the shower the moment Taeil announced he was going in. He whooped in delight when he got in right when Taeil was about to enter and slammed the door in the eldest's face. It was fun to bully the eldest. 

A week passed smoothly the group was happy with the way practice carried on, getting comfortable with Kwang-ssi, Haechan even pulling him into the fun and jokes. Yuta usually skirted around the man, communicating enough to be considered rude and hostile. He had tried to warm upto him, he really did but something about the way the fingers grazed few seconds longer when correcting Yuta's posture made Yuta shiver. 

A month passed nothing changed really except the compliments directed at Yuta and the daring touches increased, making Yuta feel uncomfortable and almost avoid the practices. That particular morning Yuta felt a knot in his stomach and he wondered if today would be a bad day. Yuta considered making an excuse to avoid the double sessions of practice today but before he could Taeyong rips off the blanket from his body and gives the Japanese male his signature leader look. The one which tells members that the boy had woken up on the wrong side of bed and not to mess with the cute angry pouty leader. Yuta sits up and makes his way to the shower right away. 

Yuta couldn't miss out on the session but he could sure stall a little. Just as they were about to reach the studio he made an excuse of having to use the washroom and parted away from the band. He whistled Nectar while he walked to his destination and jumped in surprised when he opened the door. Kwang-ssi merely grinned at him and pull him in, towards himself. Yuta was shocked at the bold move of the choreographer moving close as if to hug him when he heard a click and he realised that the taller had locked the door. He pushed the older man away turning to unlock it and run out. He barely managed to hold the lock when his hands were held by larger ones and he was turned to be pressed into the cold tiles. Kwang-ssi pressed their bodies together, nuzzling his nose right under Yuta's ear. Yuta let out a scream which got muffled by a meaty, sweaty, wet hand. 

Yuta desperately tried to fight the stronger man off, regretting all the times he refused to join Johnny in the gym. Someone tried to open the door outside, distracting the choreographer enough for Yuta to push him back and run to open the door. He saw Jaehyun with a slight annoyed expression on his face,"Hyung hurry, Kwang sun-seng-nim will be back soon." Before Yuta could point at the very mentioned person, Jaehyun was already pulling him towards the practice room. Yuta turned to see no traces of the large man anywhere in the bathroom. 

By the end of the session Yuta regretted his choice, the choreographer's fingers caressed the skin under the shirt way too many times while Yuta was in the back of the formation. It made Yuta flinched and tried to not stutter out his response, willing his heart to calm down. He didn't get anytime to talk to anyone of his members, to calm down so now his heart kept beating loudly, his legs shaking and palms sweating after the encounter.

He started to make his way to collect stuff immediately after the practice was called to an end. He had almost collected and stuffed everything in his bag haphazardly when Kwang-ssi called out his name. "Yuta! Stay back please, I have to run some more points by you." Yuta glanced at other members, wishing at least one of them would question but all he saw was them dragging them feet out the door. Yuta was doomed when Taeyong shut the door behind him, leaving him alone with the abuser.


	2. Practice Rooms

Yuta knew he was screwed the moment the door shut. He turned to the choreographer who was stalking towards him like a predator to its prey. Before Yuta could open his mouth to come up with an excuse or really anything to say, a large hand wrapped around his neck, his back hitting the wall behind. He looked up to stare into the stormy eyes of the man above him. "Make one sound and I will make sure your reputation is nothing but dust."   
Yuta lets out small choked out protest, hands scrambling to get the pressure off his neck. "Oh you don't know what I have against you." The man pulls out his phone and a second later Yuta sees his own bare body on the lock screen. It is a picture of him changing outfits backstage of an award venue. The photo seems to be cropped out to as he could see Mark in Cherry Bomb outfit in the background. Before he could question the man about the photo, he feels lips and teeth on his neck pulling a gasp out of him.   
"Don't worry I have so much more. I have been a fan of you for long Yuta. You pulled me in with your honey skin, plush ass, small cock and fucking plump lips." Yuta kept fighting against the increasing pressure against his neck, trying to pry the strong fingers away but his head was spinning. He could hardly feel the hand under his shirt, travelling down faster than he could comprehend.   
His only focus was to not pass out, to not stop fighting, to not breakdown but he couldn't help the dark spots in his vision or the tears leaking down his cheeks. He desperately fought the force pulling his eyes shut when a hand wraps around his dick, groping roughly. He struggles with leftover strength, pushing the man away to no avail. Just before Yuta's eyes roll back into his head, he hears a slam. 

Johnny winces at how loudly Mark slams the door open and has a taunt ready to blurt when he looks up from his phone taking in the scene in front of him. He reacts faster than mark, rushing past the frozen rapper to pull off Kwang-ssi off his Japanese member. He quickly puts his self defence skills to use against the substitute choreographer who fights back with equal if not more vigour. Struggle ensues between both the men, having similar gaits until Johnny slams his elbow into the other's temple and pins him down to the floor completely.   
Once he is sure the man won't escape from his hold, he turns to see Mark fumbling his words on phone, while Yuta lies motionless in his lap. In his moment of distraction he feels a fist connecting his jaw, making him groan and turn his attention back to the man under him. He keeps the man grounded and pinned till he hears footfalls and sees Jaehyun and Taeil hyung hold arms of the choreographer. 

On the other side, Mark stumbled and stuttered words out,"I-I d-d-don't know Hyungie was like- like this when-when we came in." The rest of band members has rushed behind the leader who ran back to the practice room while talking to Mark. They had taken to surrounding the Japanese boy, Taeyong holding him in his lap, while Hyuck held his legs up. Jungwoo rubbed Mark's back, trying to get him to calm down while Doyoung tore through his backpack for his water bottle hands trembling, about to throw the said bag away in frustration, muttering a constant string of loud curses. 

Yuta was able to feel his body again, the first thing he registered was loud cursing, struggling sounds and a lot of stuttering. The chain of the word 'like' by none other than Mark, prompted him to open his eyes. He glanced around to see Taeyong mouthing something, voice drowned by others. The leader took a deep breath and shouted,"Shut up everyone!"

Yuta was thankfully for silence, he would have even voiced it if it were not for the phantom hands still around his neck. He opened and closed his mouth before closing his eyes and forcing himself to take deep breaths. He heard Hyuck's voice softly whispering that they are there with him now and he took a moment to remind himself of the same. He is safe with his members, his family away from home. He felt hands on his legs lower them down to the ground and Taeyong supporting him up. He gladly took sips of water from the water bottle pressed to his lips.   
When he opened his eyes again, he saw rest of the members in front of him. Behind Johnny, Yuta could see some guards and managers dragging the man who was on him just a few moments ago. Yuta's features must be clearly filled with relief for Taeil took one of his hands and rubbed it between his own and Taeyong massaged his neck. 

Yuta doesn't know how long they sat there, lost in their own thoughts until the manager returned to inform them that the man won't ever bother them again and to go get Yuta checked out by the company nurse before heading home if everything was fine. Yuta wasn't left alone a single moment there on, not until he had to actually ask Hyuck to leave him alone to shower, the youngest insisting that they were friends and had seen more than necessary before too. Taeil, bless the man, had saved Yuta and distracted Hyuck with food, dragging him away.

Yuta had a shower and a good cry, the reality setting in. Yuta knew he had escaped a lot of things tonight, he couldn't be more thankful that Mark had forgotten his bag as others had told him. He washed his body like he was washing off the traces of the man. After the almost searing hot shower, Yuta dressed up like it was December, hiding the red irritated skin from his members. 

He kept quiet through the dinner, noticing how the members tried to seem as normal as possible, skirting over the topic of practice and the choreographer.The fifth floor members had decided to spend the night on the tenth floor and all together fussed over him in little ways, Doyoung making sure he ate well, Jungwoo asking him if the temperature of the room was okay, Mark and Hyuck sticking by his side and the sarcastic members roasting their usual prey a little more than usual. Yuta slowly forgot about the night's events, letting his members take care of him and then end the day with movie with all of them crammed into the living room of tenth floor. He still felt slightly numb, hesitant to touch but safe between his members, Yuta knew as long as he had his members by his side, it would be alright soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Part two will be up soon!


End file.
